Pisk
The Pisk are an oppressed species of fish-like creatures, native to the planet Khoury. They formed the backbone of the Nechri's forces during their invasion, and suffered heavy casualties, though these were ignored by the extremely corrupt Pisk dictatorship. Tensions among the Pisk were only enflamed by the disagreements in the conflict, which ultimately lead to civil war among them. The dictatorship was overthrown, and Ajk Wtorll made leader in absentia. A notable part of Pisk culture is their pirates - semi-nomads, who are infamous throughout the galaxy for their aggression and hostility. The Pisk pirates form a massive part of all crime in the galaxy, and are remorselessly hunted down by species like the Gauthrandir. Though a large portion of their numbers assisted the Nechri, most have returned to their illegal ways since. The Pisk Revolt There had been rising friction among the Pisk for dozens of years, since Gh'o Hittn had been elected into power and immediately changed the lax systems and calmness of the current laws. With such power, he was easily able to accomplish this and dominate the Pisk society. Ever since then, the millions of lower-class Pisk (the vast majority) had had a deeply rooted fury, though it was not for many more years that the source of this anger was discovered to have had its source in oppression. After nepotistic Gh'o died, his son took over after him, and his son after him - each leader worse than the last. It took young visionary Ajk Wtorll, ex-pirate and close ally to Commander Knight, to spark rebellion. He rallied the billions of Pisk in a time of recovery, and led a massive revolt that lasted approximately a month. Though the freedom fighters were far lesser armed, they had both their huge numbers and support from the Galactic Council, who had grown tired of the careless antics of Jos Hittn, 8th in line. Millions died in this short time, though it took one drawn out attack on Jos' centre of operations, aided by reinforcements from other species, to finally bring the dictator down. The Final Strike From the beginning of the rebellion, Jos Hittn had surround the Ustrmessk (Pisk for Messiah's Fortress) with an near-impenetrable dome shield, utilising only the most advanced technology available to him. At the end, it took a 2 day siege to bring down the defenses, and required an endless barrage of massive firepower for the whole 48 hours. After the shield had fallen, Pisk protesters flooded in to the Ustrmessk, tearing apart any who stood in their way. With the fortress penetrated, Jos finally decided to give up and escape; the dictator was too late, however, and his escape pod was brought down. A human strike team led by Commander Knight had been sent in to extract Jos, so he could properly pay for his crimes, and had had to fight their way through the Pisk crowds, using non-lethal stun weapons. However, as they stood in front of the dictator, they could not stop the surging tide of fury. The Pisk poured through them, and tore Jos limb from limb with their bare hands. After they finally dispersed, exhausted, there was nothing left to be recovered. Category:Species Category:All Pages